Love Against My Will
by LonelyGer
Summary: *COMPLETED* Draco confesses his love, only to find Hermione running away from him. A series of twists and turns in this story. Will Draco be with Hermione in the end? D/Hr ... To be continued...
1. a u t h o r 's n o t e

**¤ Love Against My Will ¤ **

© LonelyGer

:: F o r e w o r d s ::

This is my first attempt to do a romance on Draco/Hermione so if it's not what you expect, don't kill me. I hope you guys like this! BTW, take note of the addressing. =)

» Dîsc£ªiMê® «

I do not own any characters, unless otherwise mentioned. They belong to J.K.Rowling. =)

Please review.

Luv,

LonelyGer 


	2. Hermione Runs Away

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, unless otherwise mentioned. They belong to J.K.Rowling. =)

Chapter 1 - Hermione Runs Away

**Hermione's POV **

I ran out of the prefects' common room, Malfoy's words repeated itself in my mind. How could it be? He … he's a Slytherin and me, a Gryffindor! We've been at loggerheads for as long as I can remember! How could he … 

"I'm in love with you, Granger." Malfoy's voice echoed. 

"Stop!" I screamed, putting my hands to my ears and ran blindly.

"Hermione! What's wrong?" Harry Potter stood in front of me. 

"Huh? Nothing's wrong," I said, in an attempt to _not_ explain. 

Harry wasn't fooled though. But how do I tell him about Draco Malfoy? He'd just look at me if I had three heads. It's time like these that I wished I could have a girl friend to talk to. 

"Too much stress, Harry. Too much homework." I hoped Harry wouldn't ask me further. He eyed me suspiciously. 

"Oh. Okay. C'mon, Ron is expecting us for chess." Harry dragged me to the Gryffindor common room.

**Dracos's POV **

I ran after Hermione as fast as I can. Darn, she sure has stamina. 

My mind replayed the scene that happened not too long ago. What did I say wrongly? She sure didn't make it easy for me. I thought she would throw herself into my arms. After all, all of them did. 

I screeched to a halt. There Hermione is … talking to POTTER!? I just told her how I felt and she goes running to … POTTER!? 

I couldn't help but feel bitterness. I could only stare as Potter drag Hermione away in defeat. 

I walked aimlessly down the hallway and plopped myself on a bench in the garden, remembering seeing Hermione the last time I was here.

I leaned back, smiling at the memory and turned my head up to gaze at the stars.

**Hermione's POV**

I groaned out loud. "Ron beat me again," I announced, sticking my tongue out at him and stood up, giving them some story about not finishing my homework. I do feel a bit bad for lying to them but I need some time to myself. 

I walked out of the common room after wishing the Gryffindors good night. Running to the nearest window, I peered outside. "Wow," I murmured. 

There was only one place to admire the stars. The garden.

][A u t h o r 's n o t e][ 

Sorry for a short chapter … the next one is even shorter. =P

LonelyGer


	3. Draco's Heartbreak

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, unless otherwise mentioned. They belong to J.K.Rowling. =)

Chapter 2 – Draco's Heartbreak

**Draco's POV **

My voice was caught in my throat. Was Hermione really here, sitting beside me, admiring the stars? But I thought–

"Aren't they beautiful?" Hermione whispered, interrupting my train of thoughts. 

"Don't you sometimes wish you could be like them? Far away, without worries …" Hermione murmured wistfully. 

I turned to her, realizing her eyes were tearful. Without thinking, I gave her a hug. I could practically feel her tense up. 

"Hermione?"

She sighed and turned to me. "I really wished you hadn't …"

I gave her a blank look.

**Hermione's POV**

I gulped inwardly. "Malfoy …" I let the word hang in the air.

He cringed, much to my surprise. "Draco," he corrected. 

"Mal – Draco," I said, flustered. "I am in love with … Ron." 

I saw him sit up and turned to me in disbelief. "WEASLEY? You prefer WEASLEY to me?" 

I rolled my eyes at his arrogance. "Sad, Malfoy, but true."

"Draco."

"What?" I looked at him quizzically. 

"Call me Draco." He stood up and walked away. 

**Draco's POV **

I sat on my bed quietly, listening for sounds that would tell me Hermione's back. 

How could she? And … RON WEASLEY? How absurd! 

I spotted my penknife on my writing table and walked over to it. The blade felt so cool and smooth. I pushed the left sleeve of my robe up and felt my arm. 

"There were 3 scars. The first one was for Lucius, my father; the second one was for Hermione, angelic Hermione; and the third … who was it for again? 

I shrugged to myself and took off my robe. Holding the penknife, I gave myself another scar on the wrist. 

_Ouch._ It wasn't supposed to hurt so much. I staggered over to my bed and closed my eyes.

][A u t h o r 's n o t e][ 

Please r/r!

LonelyGer


	4. Hermione's Decision

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, unless otherwise mentioned. They belong to J.K.Rowling. =)

Chapter 3 - Hermione's Decision

**Hermione's POV**

I got an uneasy feeling in my gut. Where was Malfoy? If I recall, he wasn't present for breakfast.

As I ran towards the prefects' room, i felt this ... this ACHE in my heart. Why am I so searching so frantically for Malfoy? I remembered the way his blue eyes would turn gray when he smiles ...

- Wait. Am I in love with Malfoy?

No time to think. I yanked open the door to Malfoy's room. What the ...?

Malfoy was lying in bed, his arm sticking out of the blanket. It was ... it was BLEEDING!

I rushed over to his bed and inspected his wrist. He had cut too deep and had accidentally (a/n: or was it on purpose? =P) cut his vein! I hurriedly called the school nurse.

**Draco's POV**

I opened my eyes and groaned. My arm hurt. I saw Hermione sleeping on a chair beside me. Am I in Heaven? Why is she here too?

"Granger?" I called out, confused.

She woke up in an instant, her hand clasping mine. "Draco! Thank God you're okay," she said, relieved.

"Why am I here?" I sat up, wincing at the pain my action caused.

Hermione stared at me. "Why did you cut yourself?" she asked, ignoring me.

No wonder. I held up my wrist. The cut had disappeared. So have the scars on my arm.

"And why are you here, mudblood?" I sneered, trying to avoid her question. My heart felt as if it had been squeezed.

Hermione's eyes widened. "W-what are you talking about, Draco?"

I have never heard my name being said so sweetly before.

_Don't fall into her trap_, I reminded myself. _She's in love with Weasley._

I rolled my eyes at her. "You heard me, " I spat. "_Mudblood_."

A solitary tear fell down her cheek.

My heart ached. What am I doing? "Aww ..." I drawled. "Little Granger is crying. Why don't you run to Weasley and let him console you?"

"Draco ..." Her eyes were pleading.

"I can't stand crybabies. Please leave," I said curtly, shaking her hand off mine.

**Hermione's POV**

[a/n: I couldn't resist adding a verse from Avril Lavigne's Unwanted ::

You Don't Know Me

Don't ignore me

You don't want me there

You just shut me out

You don't know me

Don't ignore me

If you had your way

You just shut me up

Make me go away. ]

I stood up, eyes watering. I quickly turned away and ran out hurriedly, not wanting him to see me cry.

How could Draco be so mean? He didn't mean it when he say he liked me?

My lips trembled as I brushed off the tears on my face. I made up my mind.

I will forget Draco Malfoy.

][ A u t h o r 's n o t e]

OMG, OMG. I am SO guilty when I read other fanfics. Mine is so short! =P

LonelyGer


	5. Damsel In Distress

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, unless otherwise mentioned. They belong to J.K.Rowling. =)

Chapter 4 - Damsel in Distress

**Draco's POV**

I pushed myself up and looked around in disgust. I _so_ have to get out of this freaky place.

Just as I was walking out, I bumped into Dumbledore.

He shook his head and clucked his tongue at me. "Why did you say that?"

I glare at him, annoyed. "Say what?" I snarled.

The silly fool shook his head at me again, then continued walking in his direction.

"Crazy fellow," I muttered.

I turned a corner and say -

"Oh my god!" I yelled, sprinting.

- Pansy Parkinson strangling Hermione.

I pushed Pansy away and slapped her. "Ger away from her!"

Pansy pouted. "How can you like her?" She looked at Hermione with distaste. "Which part of her is better than me?"

I stared blankly at Pansy. "When did I say I like Hermione?"

"You don't?" Pansy squealed, then paused. "Then why are you protecting her?"

[a/n: Okay, rewind a little]

**Hermione's POV**

I was being thrown off balance.

"Pansy!" I exclaimed in surprise.

"Full marks, that's my name," she hissed in my ear, shoving me against the wall.

"Slut." Pansy spat.

"What?"

"Draco's mine, bitch!" Pansy punched me in the stomach.

I winced in pain. "Well, hooray for you!" I said bitterly.

Out of sheer madness or something, I felt her hands around my neck.

"Let go, Pansy!" I struggled in vain. Pansy tightened her grip, glaring at me. It was ... getting difficult to breathe. I started coughing. "Pansy ..."

I heard someone yell out and closed my eyes in relief. I'm saved.

Pansy let go of me and I fell to the ground. I heard some words exchanged. Get away ... like her ... better than me ... Hermione ... protecting ...

Was that Draco? I opened my eyes hopefully.

It was.

"Why are you protecting that mudblood?" she looked at me in disgust.

My eyes watered. I looked down at my shoes. I seemed to be crying a lot these days.

"Don't call her that!" Draco commanded.

Pansy turned to me and gave me another slap. "Did you bewitch him or something, mudblood?"

Draco wrenched Pansy's hand away. "Go away, Pansy," Draco growled dangerously.

Pansy glared at me, then stormed off.

My lips trembled and I ran back to the prefects' common room, away from Draco Malfoy.

**Draco's POV**

I reached the common room much later. I've been walking about the garden thinking.

Sighing, I walked into the common room. Hermione is driving me crazy.

_Why am I thinking of her again?_ I scolded myself mentally.

There she was. Lying on the couch, asleep. Looking like an angel without even trying.

I got out my blanket since I wasn't allowed in her room to get hers. I laid it on her, careful not to wake her up and placed the book she had been reading on the side table.

_History Of the Dark Side_, it read.

My expression darkened as I flipped through the book. There it was, Lucifer Malfoy. Infuriated, I threw the book down, forgetting about Hermione and stormed up to my room.

**Hermione's POV**

I stirred. What was that?

Opening my eyes, I decided to stretch a bit. Was I sleeping on the couch? I thought I was ...

My eyes caught the name on the blanket. _Draco Malfoy_. H-he lent me his? Don't he need it?

I got up and started towards his room when I spotted my book. It had been opened to ... the Malfoys.

Realization dawned on me.

_Oh no_, I thought miserably. _He must think I hate him._

I hesitated outside his room, debating whether to leave his blanket outside or wake him up.

Feeling courageous, I held up my fist. It was about to touch the door when it suddenly opened. _Oops_.

Draco rubbed his forehead. He looks so ador-

"What do you want, _mudblood_?" he snarled.

I couldn't trust myself to speak. I might start crying instead. I thrusted the blanket into his arms before turning away.

"Granger," he said softly.

I paused, my head hung.

When he didn't speak, I started to move away. Why does he run hot and cold on me? Doesn't he care about my feelings?

"Do you like me?" he blurted out.

What? Am I hearing right?

_Stupid idiot,_ I thought. _Of course I do._

But I remembered the incident in the infirmary.

And pride got the better of me.

"No," I answered coldly.

**Draco's POV**

I slammed the door hard and leaned against it. _I knew it_, I thought.

How would someone so virtuous like her fall for me?

I spotted my penknife lying on the floor. Unable to resist the sharpness of the blade, I carved a 'H' on my left arm, to remind me of how Hermione hurt me.

I hate her.

][A u t h o r 's n o t e ][

I hope this chapter is longer. =P Please r/r. Thanks ^-^.

LonelyGer

P.S Happy New Year! 


	6. To Hermione's Dismay

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, unless otherwise mentioned. They belong to J.K.Rowling. =)

Chapter 5 - To Hermione's Dismay

**Hermione's POV**

_What is Professor Dumbledore doing in our Muggle Studies class? _I thought._ He can't be the new -_

"Good morning, class. As most of you know, your current Professor has been fired by the ministry. This is Professor Radinsky. From today onwards, he will be teaching Muggle Studies." Dumbledore announced.

With blond hair and blue eyes, he sure doesn't look like a Professor. With a pang, I realized that the other person I knew with blond hair and blue eyes (( close enough )) is Draco Malfoy. And yesterday's event came flooding back to me.

Professor Radinsky gave us a little half-smile. Practically all the girls swooned, including me. He looked even better than Lockhart.

I heard Malfoy and Gang snicker. "Headmaster, are you sure he's not Mr. United States Of America?" Malfoy called out. More snickers.

I rolled my eyes and looked at Radinsky for his reaction all the while thinking, _Stupid Malfoy. Are you indicating that you are a model yourself?_

"No, but I _was _once champion of the Hawaii Pageant," he smirked at Malfoy. Dumbledore slipped out of class, smiling, convinced that we wouldn't be able to emotionally destroy Professor Radinsky.

Radinsky clapped his hands. "Time to get down to work. I'll group all of you in pairs, preferably of different houses. Your assignment is to do a research on 3 Muggle Sports. You are gived 2 weeks to complete this assignment. If you failed to do so, I'm afraid I would have to deduct 50 points from your house each and you will fail this class." He started muttereing some spell and a piece of paper appeared in his hands.

"Here is the pair I configured."

"Longbottom and Parkinson..." Pansy gave a shriek and fainted dramatically.

"... Potter and Crabbe..."

"... Weasley and Chang..."

"... Granger and Malfoy..." The list went on.

I gaped at Professor Radinsky. He didn't seem to notice the silence that has reigned in the class.

"If there are no further questions, please begin."

**Draco's POV**

I smirked as I watched Granger storm up to me. She was trying hard to avoid my gaze.

Granger slammed her book s on my desk and glared at me. I raised my right brow at her, all the while smirking.

"Did someone got off the wrong side of the bed today?" I gave her the tradional Malfoy smirk. "Since you're a mudblood, you should be able to do this assignment," I continued innocently.

"Look Malfoy, I don't want to be here any more than you want," she hissed. "Let's get this over and done with so you'd be out of my face."

I shrugged casually. "It all depends on how fast you do it, mudblood," I drawled.

"How about this? Stop calling me that and I will be nice to you," she compromised.

I had to smile. She looked so serious, like I would benefit from this deal. "You got it, Granger."

"Good," she muttered.

"Oh, and don't expect me to do all her work," she added.

***

**Hermione's POV**

I paced around the prefects' common room, waiting for Draco Malfoy. Where the hell is he? Sleeping in bed? That lazy bull.

I stamped my foot and yelled as loudly as I could, not giving a damn (( oops )) about the other prefects. "MALFOY!"

"Keep your head cool, Granger," he said, smirking as he walked towards me s ... l ... o ... w ... l ... y.

I glared at him and folded my arms. "Stupid Malfoy," I mumbled to myself.

He plopped down onto a couch and looked at me expectantly. "You may begin now," he said cockily.

I gave him a glare. "The first sport we're going to write about is basketball," I said furiously.

Malfoy shot me a confused look. "A ball made from a basket?"

I giggled, then stopped myself abruptly. This could take a long time.

After 53 minutes of explaining, he nodded. "So this ball bounces when being hit? No magic?"

I stifled a laugh. "No magic," I confirmed.

"And this Miguel guy became a celebrity through basketball?" he asked.

"Michael. Not Miguel. Michael Jordon," I corrected.

He leaned back on the couch, looking proud of himself. "I do catch on fast, if I do say so myself."

This time I didn't bother hiding my laugh. "Uh-huh, after practically an hour," I said in between laughs.

He stuck out his tongue at me grumpily. My laughter stopped and a lump formed in my throat. _Why does he have to be so frustratingly cute?_ I thought.

"So," he said, breaking the silence.

"So," I echoed. I smoothed down my skirt, then looked at him, flustered. "Um, then we have the soccer..."

**Draco's POV**

After 3 hours, we finally took a break. I stretched my arms and legs and yawned. "Muggles sure know how to tire people."

Granger grinned at me and waved her wand. An odd orange-coloured ball appeared. "Why don't you try it?" She suggested before throwing the ball at me.

I, of course, caught it effortlessly. I am, after all, a Seeker. "What do I do with this?" I asked, uncertain.

She laughed at me and I frowned in return. Nobody laughs at Malfoys. "Well, Mr. Catch-On-Fast, you could try bouncing it," she said in that know-it-all voice of hers.

Annoyed, I threw it onto the floor, hard. It bounced back, just as hard, hitting me on the forehead. "Ouch!" I exclaimed, catching the ball and inspecting it with profound respect.

After 10 minutes, I began to understand the art of basketball. "Check this out!" I said, doing a stunt that includes a dribble between my legs.

Granger laughed and cheered.

"How's that for Mr. Catch-On-Fast?" I smirked.

Before going to bed, she said to me, "Oh, you can have the basketball." She turned and climbed up the stairs leading to her room. "Good night."

"Thanks, Granger," I called, dribbling the ball to my room.

I didn't see her watching me wistfully.

][ A u t h o r 's n o t e ][

I'm so proud of myself!! My first chapter that exceeds 1000. Lol. Silly me. =P

LonelyGer


	7. Queen Of My Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, unless otherwise mentioned. They belong to J.K.Rowling. =)

Chapter 6 - Queen of My Heart

**Hermione's POV**

Harry, Ron and I shuffled our feet towards the exit of the dungeons. "Snape sure is unfair. I wasn't the only one who talked..." Ron complained.

Just then, Malfoy stopped in front of me and dumped all his books in my arms. "Thanks, Granger," he said, walking out with his pals after giving me a half-wave.

"What was that about? Hey Mal- " Harry shouted.

"Harry!" I interrupted.

Both Harry and Ron stared at me as if I had 3 heads like Fluffy. I blushed.

"I kind of made an agreement with him. I'll be nice if he doesn't call me... you know," I said. "Give me a hand."

Harry took some books from me, while Ron gaped. "B-but he's treating you like a house elf!" He sputtered.

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks a lot, Ron. I didn't know I looked like one."

"You know what I mean," he muttered.

I shrugged. "I'll just pass it to him in the prefects' common room, okay? I'm going there anyway."

"I can't believe you let him bully you around," Ron grumbled. _Isn't he sweet?_ I thought, smiling inwardly.

"Come on Ron. I'm sure Hermione has her reasons," Harry tried reasoning with him. I mouth a 'thanks' to him.

Ron went mumbling about "strangling Malfoy the Muggle way".

**Draco's POV**

"See guys? That's how you do it," I said, dribbling the basketball.

I invited Crabbe and Goyle to the prefects' common room to show off my new talent.

"Wow," Crabbe muttered, his eyes widdening.

"Did you cast a spell on it? How come it bounces back?" Goyle asked curiously.

I smirked, remembering how Granger tried to control her laughter when I asked her that. "No magic," I repeated her exact words.

Just then, I sense a new presence. "Got my books, Granger?" I asked before turning back.

Granger looked at me, scowling before dropping my books onto the floor.

"Careful with those," I warned, throwing the basketball at her.

She caught it and smirked at me. She ran towards us at jaguar speed, dribbling the ball. She was so fast, all we saw was a blur.

"Wow," I heard Goyle whisper.

How dare she humiliate me in front of my housemates...

She skidded to a halt in front of Crabbe and Goyle. "Why don't you two try it?"

Both at them looked at me for an 'ok' sign. I shrugged. Crabbe took the basketball uncertainly and threw it with the same strength I used when I first tried it. _Not bad_, I thought. _They do resemble me a little, those lucky fellas._

The basketball hit Crabbe on the stomach. He threw it back as hard as he could, exclaiming words that are not printable.

"... ... _Mudblood! _"

Granger reeled back, not from the pain her shoulder was giving after that throw from Crabbe, but from the remark.

I could tell she was trying hard not to cry as she spun around and ran back to her room, slamming the door of her bedroom.

I raised an eyebrow at them.

"She was trying to kill me," Crabbe defended himself.

"With a ball?" I said, smirking. "You guys better leave."

Goyle nodded and pulled a protesting Crabbe out of the prefects' common room.

I shook my head at them and sauntered up to Granger's room, thinking of what I would say to her. I turned the knob of her bedroom door, not bothering to knock.

A shriek was heard and I was just about to rush in when Granger yelled at me. "OUT!"

I took a step back. "What's wrong?" I asked, mystified _and_ worried.

"I'm changing, pervert!"

I rolled my eyes and stepped inside. Immediately, I was jabbed on the chest. "What's was that for?" I exclaimed, clutching my chest.

"For *poke* being *poke* a *poke* pervert *poke*!"

"Hey, stop that!" I yelled, jabbing her back.

Somehow, sometime, we had fallen back onto her bedroom couch. I was vaguely aware that her face was very, very close to mine.

Without thinking, I leaned forward and kissed her lightly. I saw her close her eyes and was about to encircle her waist when she pulled back.

"We can't do this," she whispered.

"Don't you like me?" I asked. Before she could answer, I quickly waved my wand and casted a truth spell on her. "Veritaserum!"

"Of course I do," she replied, then glared at me.

I grinned. I removed the spell and looked into her eyes. "Hermione..." I murmured.

She turned away, steaming.

"Don't get mad, Hermione. I only wanted to know the truth," I pleaded, encircling her waist.

She fell back into my arms, sighing. "Imagine what kind of curses I would hear from Ron and Harry when they find out..."

"So we'll keep this a secret," I answered as if it was no big deal.

She gazed at me and nodded.

We stayed like that the whole night, falling asleep in each other's arms.

][ A u t h o r 's n o t e ][

Oh yeah  
You're the queen of my heart (queen of my heart)  
No matter how many years it takes (queen of my heart)  
I'll do it all to you  
Oh yeah (queen of my heart)  
Oh yes you are  
The queen of my heart  
  
**rosered** - Thanks! But I'm not too sure about that. I mean they surely will end up together in the end, wont they? I hate depressing endings. ^-^

Review!

LonelyGer


	8. The End of The Start

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, unless otherwise mentioned. They belong to J.K.Rowling. =)

Chapter 7 - The End Of the Start

_In a blink of an eye, a month had passed by the Hogwarts students and teachers unknowingly. Draco and Hermione have also managed to keep their relationship a secret._

_Although the other prefects were kind of wondering what Malfoy was doing in Hermione's room every night._

***

_It was Muggle Studies class again._

**Draco's POV**

"And the best assignment done goes to Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger. 20 points each," Radinsky announced.

I saw Potter and Weasley congratulate Hermione. She turned to me and beamed.

"I'm going to give you a new assignment on Muggle Technologies..." Radinsky started explaining.

After 5 minutes, a list appeared in his hands.

"... Weasley and Granger ..." WHAT!? I spotted Weasley high-fiving Hermione.

"... Parkinson and Malfoy ..." Pansy squealed. _Great._

Two seconds after Radinsky told us we could start, Pansy skipped over to me. **_SKIPPED_**.

"I'm so thrilled to be working with you! Don't worry, I woun't be as naggy as that Granger," Pansy purred, fluttering her eyelashes. _Gag city_.

"So what gadgets do Muggles use, Pansy?" I asked, ignoring the looks she sent me and trying not to hurl.

"I have absolutely no idea. Why don't you tell me?" she murmured.

I groaned inwardly. "There's this small device they use to communicate. Works just like a phone - if you know what that is - but requires no wires. If only I knew what it's called..."

"You're so smart, Draky!" Pansy cooed.

Urgh. Not only is Pansy not helping, she's basically agreeing to every single thing I say. _And_ she's completely helpless in Muggles Studies. Supposedly I told her there was a gadget that cleans buttocks, she probably would think I'm a genius.

Which I am, actually.

_I need Hermione!_ my inner voice screamed.

"I'll go ask Granger," I said, starting towards Hermione and would have reached if Pansy didn't pull me back.

"Are you out of your mind? Ask that MUDBLOOD?" She hissed loudly.

"Keep it down, Pansy," I urged, not wanting Hermione to hear this.

She did, though.

_Don't let this get to you_, I told her silently.

_I'm trying_, Hermione's voice floated back to me.

I saw Weasley put his arm around Hermione to console her. I had to stop myself from desperately tearing his limbs apart.

That night when I went into Hermione's room, I was feeling very much jealous. Even though my arms were encircling her waist, I had to repeatedly tell myself that Hermione was MY girl and nobody can take her away from ME.

"A penny for your thoughts," Hermione teased.

"Just thinking about you," I answered, smiling.

We kept quiet for a while, enjoying each other's presence.

"Are you still in love with Weasley?" I asked, breaking the peaceful silence and regretted it the instant it came out of my mouth.

She pulled away from my embrace and narrowed her eyes at me. "Draco. Do you know what you are yapping about?"

"Yapping!" I glared at her. "I wasn't yapping. I just wanted to make sure. You probably enjoyed that little scene in Radinsky's class didn't you? Wealey putting his arm around you..." I spat, getting worked up and practically shouting at the top of my voice.

Hermione glared at me. "For your information, Ron was just consoling me! That's what friends are for!" she yelled.

"Not that you had any!" Hermione added.

"Oh yeah, I'm so upset that I don't have friends who hug me for no good reason," I snapped.

"What about Pansy Parkinson? Besides, it wasn't a 'no good reason'! Everyone heard what she said!" Hermione shouted.

"All she said was mudblood! What's the big deal!?" I yelled.

"That's bad enough! What did you expect? Her put a curse on me? She tried to strangle me the other time!"

"Maybe a curse would be good! Then you'd shut up!" I yelled, getting worked up. "_Mudblood!_"

She stared at me, hurt. "Get out," she said quietly.

I noticed her eyes were full of unshed tears.

"Hermione, I'm - " I started to say.

"Malfoy, I said get out!" she screamed, throwing things at me.

I cringed at the addressing and threw my hands up in surrender, creeping out silently and closed the door behind me.

I heard her cry and desperately clawed at the door. No result.

I headed back to my room, shoulders sagging, passing the other prefects who looked at me curiously.

_I am so screwed up_, I thought as I leaned against the door of my bedroom.

**Hermione's POV**

I sat on the floor, sobbing my heart out. How silly I was to think our love could last. I should never have told him I liked him. I should never have let him cast the truth spell on me. I should never have become a prefect. I should never have come to Hogwarts. I should never have... never have...

"Stop," I commanded myself. "It's not your fault - it's Malfoy's."

I closed my eyes and tried to meditate. But each time I closed my eyes and tried to clear my mind, images of his blond hair... blue-gray eyes... came floating back to me.

"I should just 'oblivate' myself." I mumbled miserably.

But a part of me didn't want to. That part of me wanted to remember... remember this ridiculous times when I _thought_ I was in love... times that seemed impossible now.

A stupid, silly part of me.

"Stop, stop, stop," I repeated, chewing on my nails absent-mindedly.

What am I upset over? It's his loss - not mine.

I _so_ have to get myself together.

***

The next day, I woke up in the afternoon with a terrible headache. I recalled last night and buried my head into my pillow.

Then I remembered.

Ron was coming over to do the assignment.

I groaned in frustration.

"... Hermione!"

Oh, great. He's here already.

I quickly brushed my teeth and changed into an oversize shirt and shorts, put up a big, bright and fake smile and headed downstairs.

"Morning, Ron!" I said brightly.

He frowned at me, complaining about how long I took to come down.

"Can we start?" I interrupted.

He looked at me oddly and shrugged.

Half an hour later, he was complaining about how Muggle should keep things simple.

The way he said it reminded me of Draco.

"Malfoy," I mumbled, correcting myself.

Ron gave me an odd look again. "Did you just say 'Malfoy'?"

I shook my head vigorously and widened my eyes in an attempt to look innocent.

"Well, he here he comes," Ron said, looking over my shoulder.

Without thinking, I spun around.

And came face-to-face with Draco Malfoy.

][ A u t h o r 's n o t e ][

Awww.... is this a cliffy? :P Please review!

**crazygurlhyper13 **- Thanks! I guess Draco's a bit sadistic. HurhuRhur.

**Samantha **- Thanks! ^-^

LonelyGer

P.S Probably my longest chapter ever. LOL.

P.P.S I hope to get 30++ reviews. I'm not sure whether I want to continue or not 'cos I got this new plot in my mind... Please encourage me by reviewing. =S


	9. Draco and Hermione hides their feelings

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, unless otherwise mentioned. They belong to J.K.Rowling. =)

Chapter 8 - Hermione and Draco hides their feelings

**Draco's POV**

"Whatcha looking at, Mudblood?" I sneered.

Pain flashed through her eyes.

"Watch your language, Malfoy!" Ron yelled.

I smirked at him. "Got yourself a boyfriend finally huh, Granger?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

She stared at me for a moment, as if couldn't believe what I had said. "Jealous?" she spat.

She's right. I _am_ jealous.

I pretended to choke. "Of _you_?" I said, laughing shortly.

"Well, don't let me disturb you two. Carry on, carry on," I said lazily. "I was just going to the Slytherin common room to get Pansy."

I gave them a last smirk and went through the Slytherin portrait.

**Hermione's POV**

An uncomfortable silence settled around our working table.

"What a bastard," Ron said finally.

I nodded numbly in agreement. I hate the way he makes me lose control. I hate the way he makes me want him _so_ badly. I hate, I hate, I hate Draco Malfoy.

"Stop, Hermione!" I mumbled loudly.

Ron looked at me strangely. "Perhaps we'll do this assignment some other day. You are acting weird today. Get some rest." He patted my back awkwardly and left.

I sighed and went back to sleep.

***

_Oh goodness, is it morning already?_ was the first thought that came to mind.

I blinked furiously and stretched. It looks hot enough to fry Draco Malfoy on the sidewalk.

Laughing at the stupid image, I got out of bed and made my way downstairs slowly while yawning.

It was then I saw Malfoy.

With Pansy Parkinson.

Lip-locking.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and pretended to be oblivious to them as I walked towards the exit.

Somehow I sensed Malfoy staring at me. I turned around, hoping... hoping that he'd been watching me and wanting me.

Was I wrong.

He broke the kiss and looked up just then. "What are you looking at?" he growled. 

"Fancy wearing the same clothes for 2 days in a row." he sneered.

My cheeks hot, I realised he was right. But I couldn't think about that _now_. I lost my sense of control the moment I saw him. The sight of Pansy on his lap hurt too, too much. I turned back and walked away, ignoring him.

**Draco's POV**

_She looks cute with her uncombed hair,_ I mused to myself, smiling inwardly.

"Draco..." Pansy cooed.

Rolling my eyes, I pushed her off my lap. "Pansy, I wish to be alone. Can you go back to the Slytherin common room?"

Pansy pouted but knew better than to argue with me. She left in a huff and I was all alone in the prefects' common room.

I know, I know. It was wrong to use Pansy to make Hermione jealous. It sounds even stupider and more ridiculous. _Pansy_!? Who would be jealous of _Pansy_? I laughed to myself. My stomach growling, I left the common room to go to the Great Hall, which I knew that nobody was there at this time.

When I reached there, I spotted some Hufflepuffs reading some thick book on Potions. Just like Hufflepuffs to waste a perfectly free day to study.

Rolling my eyes, I headed to my table. It was then I saw Hermione at the Gryffindors table. She looks so adorable...

I pressed the bell at the side of the table and waited for a house elf to appear. Since it was so early, few people were up so the house elves could actually come out.

A petite little house elf came to my service immediately.

"Coffee and 2 slice of buttered toast," I told her and she nodded, hurrying back.

I looked up again and admired Hermione at a distance. As if she felt me staring, she glanced at me and gave me a nod. I, in return, gave her a half-smile.

But she seemed oblivious to my sexiness. Damn her.

**Hermione's POV**

He smiled at me! He smiled at me!

"Get a hold of yourself, Granger," I lectured myself.

"Talking to yourself again?" a voice called, walking towards me.

"Ron!" I said, pleased to have someone sit across me to block out the view of Malfoy. "What are doing up so early?"

Ron glared at me. "I _do_ wake up early now and then."

I laughed. "Yeah, sure. And I failed Transfiguration last year."

He rolled his eyes at me and grabbed my peanut butter and jelly toast.

"Hey!" I protested. "That's mine!"

"Caring and sharing for your friends is important," he mumbled, his mouth full of bits, as he swallowed.

I chuckled. I studied my coffee as I waited for Ron to finish up _my_ toast.

He did and he started staring at me.

"What?" I said self-consciously.

"You are wearing yesterday's clothes," he stated.

I stopped myself from rolling my eyes. I gave him a _duh_ look.

"Her... Mio... Ne..." he said slowly.

I looked at him questioningly.

He bit his lip. Before I knew what was going on, Ron leaned in and kissed me squarely on the lips.

][ A u t h o r 's n o t e ][

Okay okay... My fault. I finally came to my senses and decided that I'm too attached to this story to delete it. *hears people cheer* Thank you, thank you. *bows dramatically* LoLx!

**SnOwAnGeL **&** crazygurlhyper13 **- Thanks for your support throughout!

LonelyGer


	10. Crush on Hermione

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, unless otherwise mentioned. They belong to J.K.Rowling. =)

Chapter 9 - Crush on Hermione

**Draco's POV**

I gaped at the Gryffindor table. I couldn't see what had actually happened but I saw Weasley lean in and when he returned to his position, Hermione got a surprised look on her face.

Jealousy and fury boiled inside me. I wanted to walk over, give Weasley a punch, a vicious kick and cast him the Cruciatus Curse. _But,_ I reminded myself miserably. _I have no reason to._

**Hermione's POV**

I looked at Ron, dazed. Wha-What happened? Did Ron Weasley, my best friend since first year, kiss me?

Ron's face turned red under my gaze.

"R-Ron, what was t-that for?" I stammered.

He turned even redder. "Hermione... I'm in love with you."

][ A u t h o r 's n o t e ][

I KNOW! DON'T SAY IT! This is an extremely short chapter. But I wanna leave it as a cliffy. Don't like it? So sue me. =P Hehe.

LonelyGer


	11. Dreaming Of You

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, unless otherwise mentioned. They belong to J.K.Rowling. =)

Chapter 10 - Dreaming Of You

**Hermione's POV**

I gasped and blinked furiously. His face turned even redder, if possible, under my gaze.

What do I do now? I admit I once loved Ron and I even loved Draco once. But right now, I really don't know. Who's the one for me?

My throat turned dry and I dreaded that he's waiting for my answer. I gave him a wide smile that cleverly disguises my confusion.

"R-Ron, give me some time." And with that, I ran to the prefects' common room as if my life depended on it.

**Draco's POV**

I heaved a sigh of relief. I was so afraid Hermione would accept him when I saw her smile. But on a closer look, her smile seemed a little forced. _Whew_.

"Hey, Draco." Blaise Zabini said, sitting across me, smiling.

Now there was a girl who knew who was the best among the guys. Total opposites of Hermione, that oblivious nincompoop. (a/n: Sorry, that seemed to be my fav word for these couple of weeks. =X)

**Hermione's POV**

I sat by my writing table, flipping through my diary and reading my entries on Ron and Draco. Sighing, I started writing a new entry called -

"Pros and Cons of Ron and Draco"

Yeah, yeah. Stupid, I know. I started with Ron.

Pros

Ron - Sweet, Thoughtful, Caring...

Draco - Seriously, I don't know.

Cons

Ron - Exaggerates, Tends to think he knows what's right for me

Draco - Sarcastic, Rude, Annoying, Arrogant, Obnoxious...

-.-.-.-.-

How could I have been so dumb? Obviously, the perfect choice would be Ron! How could I possibly even THINK about Draco? Correction, _Malfoy_.

Suddenly, a memory came into mind. The other night when he had hugged me and I rejected him. The night he told me not to call him Malfoy...

The two figures swarmed in front of my eyes. I closed my eyes.

Draco. Ron. Draco. Ron. Draco. Ron. Draco. Ron. Draco. Ron. Draco. Ron.

**Draco's POV**

The moment I reached my room, I jumped into bed, robe and all. What an idiot I've been. Blaise was obviously into me. How could I break her heart? I sighed.

We were snogging in the middle of the Great Hall, when suddenly my mind made her look exactly like Hermione. Don't ask me how. Perhaps I've been thinking about her way too much. And get this - I actually said Hermione's name out loud! Blaise was looking at me in this cheated way and I never thought I would say this but I actually felt bad. I thought I was incapable of feelings like those.

Then again, I thought I was incapable of love. But I fell in love with Hermione, didn't I?

I closed my eyes and slept soundly throughout.

*^* Narrative No POVs =P *^*

_Hermione opened her eyes and looked around. _Where am I?_ she thought to herself, feeling strange._

_The scenery was so beautiful. _Too beautiful_, Hermione mused. _Too unreal._ She walked over to the lake and squatted down next to it, slowing dipping her hand into the water._

_"What are you doing here?" a voice asked behind her._

_Hermione's head whipped around. _Draco.

_"What are _you_ doing here?" Hermione asked back, a little much too roughly than she had intended._

_Draco shrugged. "I fell asleep and somehow I reached this place." He looked at Hermione closely. "Are you in my dream?" he asked, amazed._

_Hermione's eyes widened. She had heard of such cases but had never met someone in a dream before. But how...?_

_"I'm not in your dream. You're in _mine_," Hermione said stubbornly._

_Draco smiled. Hermione thought she would never see his smile again. But there it was. It made him look so... charming._

_Hermione turned away from him and started to dip her hand into the lake. Before she knew what had happened, Draco snatched her hand up._

_"You don't know what's in there," he warned, looking seriously worried._

_Hermione was touched. Sure, Ron would have done such a thing for her too. But somehow, Draco made it more special._

_Draco looked at her, his hand still clutching hers._

_"Draco, you're hurting me," she whispered._

_Draco apologised immediately and relaxed his grip around her hand. It made Hermione really glad that he didn't let it go._

_"Hermione... I was just a jealous freak. I'm sor-"_

**Hermione's POV**

I woke up, beads of perspiration visible on my forehead. What... what actually happened?

My heart thumping, I thought to myself that the dream seemed so real. Maybe too real. Could Draco really be there...?

I shook my head vigorously. It's only afternoon. _He can't be asleep now_, I told myself, my good mood evaporating. It was then I realised that I fell asleep in the middle of a diary entry. I sighed and tore the page out, knowing I can't just judge them by their pros and cons.

**Draco's POV**

_My hand was griping on air. Hermione had disappeared._

I woke up just then, my heart nearly jumping out of my ribcage. I had been with Hermione! I got excited, then thought to myself.

How could she be in _my_ dream? Why her? She can't possibly be asleep in the middle of mid-day, could she?

][ A u t h o r 's n o t e ][

I hope this chapter can satisfy you all hungry beasts. ^-^ Seriously, I have no idea what I am writing about. =X

[[ Cos I'm dreaming of you tonight

Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight

And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be

Than here in my room

Dreaming about you and me ]]

LonelyGer

P.S That was Selena's _Dreaming of You_


	12. The Switch

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, unless otherwise mentioned. They belong to J.K.Rowling. =)

Chapter 11 - The Switch

**Hermione's POV**

_What had he wanted to say? Why didn't I stay to hear him finish it? Why had I been woken up?_ I mused while walking to Potions class with Ron. Harry had ran off with Fred and George, claiming that he had some Quidditch matter to take care of.

I wasn't aware that Ron was staring at me. Here I was wondering about my dream of Draco and there he was, being annoyed that I was acting like I didn't notice him there.

"'Mione! Where are you going?" Ron asked, bewildered that I was still walking. "We've reached the dungeons, 'Mione."

I knew my face was turning red, so I kept my head low, blushing as I walked back after muttering a "sorry". Ron shrugged it off and we went in.

When we were in there, Professor Snape wasn't there. Neither was Harry. _Or_ Draco. Not that I care or anything.

I was, though, a little worried. For, uh, HARRY. Where was he?

_Don't worry, Hermione._ A voice said in my head. A voice that sounded suspiciously like Draco.

My eyes widening, I whipped around and looked frantically for him.

"Hermione? Hermione, are you alright?" Ron asked, touching my shoulder.

I spun back and tried to look as innocent as I could. "Huh? What?"

He cocked his head, as if thinking about something. "Harry _did_ say it was important Quidditch matter..."

"You think so?" I asked. Not that I don't believe Harry... but I felt that he had purposely on accident ((opposite =P)) left us so that Ron could "talk to me".

"I guess so..." he said, thinking hard. "He's gonna miss Potions huh? Lucky guy," Ron muttered.

I managed a smile despite the jumbled up feelings in my heart.

"Hermione..." Ron's voice turned serious. Which is NOT a good thing for me. I can practically guess what he wants to say.

"Will you think about what I said before?" Ron asked, his eyes begging me.

I gulped inwardly and was extremely glad when Professor Snape was here to "save" me.

He cleared his throat and glared at the class. "I was only gone for a MINUTE! And all of you are screaming like Howlers," he roared, causing the whole class to tremble.

He took a deep breath in an attempt to calm his nerves down.

What was wrong with him?

I looked at Ron, confused and bewildered, and his expression mirrored mine. 

Professor Snape had started explaining a new potion and I caught most of it. Something about switching bodies. Puh-lease. Been there, done that in Year Two.

I was paired up with Lavender while poor Ron was paired up with Draco. My heart nearly stopped when I heard that. What if Draco told him...?

At that moment, Draco and Harry burst in through the doors.

"Malfoy, Weasley. Potter, Finnigan." Snape said, without an explanation. I guess he figured the partners could fill them in.

When Draco heard that he was paired with Ron, he glanced at me. I was disgusted at myself for turning away, blushing under his gaze. He knew I was frightened.

**Draco's POV**

A switching spell. Interesting. But switch to Ron? Er, no thanks. I'd rather be a ferret.

Weasley was glaring at me, like it was _my_ fault that we got paired together. "What?!" I asked, irritated.

"Don't think I don't know." He continued glaring at me.

I was sick of getting blamed for something I didn't know I did. "WHAT?" I shouted.

"Keep your voice down, Malfoy." Snape said, narrowing his eyes at me.

"You are bullying Hermione," he said seriously, mixing his potion with sudden great care.

"What?" I repeated in disbelief.

"Do you know any other words?" Weasley asked, annoyed. "I guess that shouldn't surprise me since it came from _you_."

I rolled my eyes at him and pushed him away. "I'll do the potion. You'll just mess it up." Noticing his anger, I smirked and said, "After all I'm best at Potions."

He opened his mouth to argue, but then thought better of it and closed his mouth. He shoved me back and did his own potion.

"Give me your hair," I said gruffly.

He groaned. "Must I?"

I smirked. "Why not? You get to become _me._"

Weasley gave me a look and groaned again. "_That's_ the reason."

Rolling my eyes, I dropped my hair into his beaker and reached out and pulled his fiery red hair.

He gaped at me, furious. Shrugging, I swallowed down the potion with the rest of the class.

Professor Snape walked down the rows, shaking his head. "Atrocious! Nobody did it correctly! Utterly disgusting! All of you fail!"

I smirked. Sure, all of us, with the _exception_ of Slytherins, will fail. Don't you just love that cuddly guy?

All of a sudden, my stomach gave a lurch. I haven't been carsick for years, but I certainly remembered the feeling.

The bell rung and I quickly disappeared down the hall, hurrying to the lavatory.

Something threatened to come out of my mouth and I practically raced to the sink. How embarrassing, looking so desperate. Thank God, nobody was there.

After I, er, did my stuff, I washed up my face and was starting to tidy my hair when I noticed that it was red in colour. I looked up at the mirror in horror.

][ A u t h o r 's n o t e ][

I just love cliffhangers. Don't you? =)

LonelyGer

P.S Review!


	13. Draco's Nightmare

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, unless otherwise mentioned. They belong to J.K.Rowling. =)

Flashback from the last chapter

After I, er, did my stuff, I washed up my face and was starting to tidy my hair when I noticed that it was red in colour. I looked up at the mirror in horror.

Chapter 12 - Draco's Nightmare

**Draco's POV**

What in blazes? The potion actually worked! I stared and stared and stared, mouth opened.

I heard someone come in but I was too concentrated to notice.

"Beginning to be vain, huh, Weasley?"

Goyle.

Crabbe snickered beside him.

"Shut up," I snarled. "You are in no position to talk to me that way."

Goyle looked surprised at first, then quickly collected himself. "How about my fist? Is it a higher position?"

Before I know it, his fist slammed into my stomach. They laughed cruelly and went off.

I groaned in pain. What bastards. When I become myself again, they would die alright.

"Ron! What happened?" asked The Boy Who Lived To Be Annoying, rushing to my aid.

"I'm not Ron," I spat, helping myself up.

Potter looked confused for a moment. "Who else are you? Are you sick?" With that, he pulled me out of the lavatory. "Don't tell me you forgot."

"Forgot what?" I said, despite being irritated for being pulled by Pothead.

He gaped at me. "Hermione, you and I went to talk to Professor Dumbledore! He gave us permission to go to the Muggle world to buy an extraordinary gift for Lavender's birthday!"

I narrowed my eyes at him and spat out my words. "The _Muggle_ world?"

Potter blinked at me and felt my forehead. Annoyed, I slapped his hand away. Just as I was about to retort, my twin Draco appeared.

Except I wasn't Draco anymore.

We stared at each other in shock. "Harry! What are doing with _him_?" Weasley, or Malfoy depending on how you look it, sputtered.

"Better him than _you_," Potter answered immediately.

Weasley looked hurt for a moment. _Uh-oh_. "Give me a minute," I told Potter, pulling Weasley away, much to Potter's shock.

"I don't _believe_ this," Weasley muttered.

"Told you I was good at Potions," I bragged.

He smirked at me. _So that's how I look when I give people the traditional smirk. Not too shabby,_ I thought. 

"So what do we do now?" Weasley asked.

"I guess just be each other for the time being," I said, shrugging. I don't really care, actually. After all I could be with Hermione. Weasley would be with the goons, Crabbe and Goyle.

"Whatcha snickering at?" he asked, glaring at me.

I grinned at him. "You know how to play Quidditch don't you? If you take my place as a Seeker..."

He looked at me thoughtfully. "I _do_ know how to, for your information. I don't know if I can be a Seeker..."

I shrugged at him again. "Too bad. You have to take my place."

"What if I lost? Aren't you afraid people will jeer at you?" Weasley wanted to know.

"Would they dare?" I drawled, trying to sound like ME.

Weasley rolled his eyes. "Fine, we'll be each other for the time being. I always wanted to how the Slytherin common room looked like."

I smirked. "Now you can go," I said, turning away from Weasley.

"Oh and beware of Parkinson," I added.

As if she could hear me, Pansy came shrieking and pulled Weasley away from me like I was some disease. Laughing to myself, I headed back to Potter, who was eyeing me.

"What was _that_ about?"

"Just some stupid stuff he wanted to know, that ferret," I said, feeling guilty for scolding myself. Hurhurhur.

***

So here I am, in the Muggle world with Potter, Finnigan and Hermione. Been ages since I've been here.

I looked around interested while Potter continued his mass staring at me.

"Potter. You don't happen to be interested in me, do you?" I drawled, forgetting who I was for a moment.

His jaw dropped. "Ron! Don't be gross!"

_Oops_, I thought. Shrugging, I followed Hermione and Finnigan into some gift shop.

"Doesn't this look cute? I've got to get some for myself!" Hermione squealed, holding up a stuffed teddy bear.

I shrugged. "Yeah, maybe."

At the corner of my eye, I spotted Potter pushing Finnigan out of the store. "Hey! Where are you guys going?" I called.

Potter cringed at the loudness of my voice. "Er, Seamus wants to get some necklace for Lavender. Meet you guys later at the Starbucks!" he returned, giving me a meaningful look.

I was pondering over the look for quite some time until Hermione nudged me and told me to carry her bags. I narrowed my eyes at her. "Do I look like a house elf?" I snarled.

She didn't even look bewildered. Shoving the bags into my folded arms, she replied, "Don't be childish, Ron."

Again, I had forgotten who I was. Sighing I took the bags and trudged after her out of the store, where we were immediately attacked by splattering water. Like _ouch_.

"It's raining!" Hermione exclaimed in excitement. "I haven't seen rain for a long time!"

I smiled at her childlike self. She looks so adorable.

The rain got bigger and worse. Squealing, she pulled me, running to the nearest shelter, causing me to nearly drop the bags.

The shelter wasn't big though it could probably fit us if it weren't for the bags. Finally we managed to keep the bags away from the wet area and the rain and we stood, looking around, embarrassed by the closeness.

I wanted to hold her. I kept looking at her at different angles till she touched her hair self-consciously. "_What?_"

"Hermione, I..." I leaned in.

She looked elsewhere. "I've been thinking..." Hermione trailed off.

"Thinking what?" I said softly, my breath on her neck.

"That maybe... maybe you are right. I... have a crush on you too. We should..." she trailed off again, her face burning.

I smiled slightly. "That's great, Hermione," I murmured.

Without thinking, I leaned in and gave her the most passionate kiss I ever gave.

][ A u t h o r 's n o t e ][

Err.... just wondering if you guys think it's confusing. Should I change Weasley to Malfoy? After all, he looks like Draco now... :P~

And yep, he forgot he was Ron again. He thought Hermione had accepted _him_, Draco Malfoy. Blur king.

**katlove118 **- I wish I knew the answer but I suppose I will end it somewhere near Chapter 20.

**mary jo & Pixie Kate! **- Thanks!

LonelyGer

P.S Review!


	14. Hermione's Distraught

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, unless otherwise mentioned. They belong to J.K.Rowling. =)

Chapter 13 - Hermione's Distraught 

**Hermione's POV**

Wow. I blushed. I didn't know Ron could give a kiss that powerful.

"Wow, huh?" he whispered, blushing a little.

I tilted my head in agreement.

Magically, the rain stopped and both of us blushing from head to toe, moved out at the same time, almost getting stuck there.

Ron grinned and bowed down dramatically. "After you, mi'lady."

I giggled and curtsied.

When we got out, we rushed to Starbucks where Harry and Seamus were waiting impatiently. I spotted Harry raising his eyebrow at Ron, to which he smiled innocently and I chuckled inwardly. Ron turned to me and asked me if I wanted a mocha. I smiled back. "Sure. Thanks."

It was strange. I felt so protected with Ron. That feeling had never came before whenever I was with him. The only time I felt that way was...

_With Draco,_ I thought bitterly.

Harry cleared his throat. "Hermione. Can you give us a _recap_?"

I blushed at his emphasis. I leaned towards him and whispered in his ear. "It's strictly private."

He looked at me, annoyed but smiling all the same. Guess he figured it out.

**Draco's POV**

Realisation hit me hard when we arrived at Hogwarts. When Hermione said we should go steady, I realised she meant her and _Weasley_. Not _me_ and her. I looked at her in despair but she barely noticed. At times, she could really be dim.

I hurried down the hall to look for Weasley. Where was that git?

Someone pulled me away from the hall into a corner.

"Hey!" I yelled.

He covered my mouth. "Shhh..." It was Weasley.

Sighing in relief, I leaned against the wall next to him. "How's life?" I asked casually.

He gave an exaggerated groan. "Your life is horrid. Pansy keeps trailing behind me. I can't even get some privacy!"

I chuckled. "That's her," I pointed out.

He shook his head in disgust, looking very much like me, thank you very much. "So how's things your side?"

I'm not dumb. I saw the look in his eyes. He's in love with Hermione alright. I felt a pang of jealousy when I remembered what happened at the shelter. They were going to be together.

I shrugged and supplied him with a famous one word answer. "Okay."

"How's...?" Weasley looked at me, his face red.

"You mean Herm-Granger?" I teased, ignoring the way my heart was thumping.

He nodded. "She's fine. In fact, she's never better," I said, grinning mischievously.

Before I knew it, Weasley hauled me up by the collar of my robe. "You better not give her any trouble."

"Me?" I widened my eyes innocently with exaggeration. "Better get back to the common room," I said cheerfully.

"Actually, I was thinking of asking Snape to change us back." Weasley said nervously.

Right now, he was taller and had more power. But he was acting like _I_ was Malfoy again.

"Why?" I asked slowly. "Not that I don't want to," I added quickly.

"Good! Let's go find him now," Weasley said, pulling me out of the corner and marching towards the dungeons.

I wanted so badly to be with Hermione. But it wasn't right, I guess. Sighing, I let myself be pulled.

***

Snape's face had a trace of smile. "And I thought there was nobody who could do the potion," he said, before dismissing us.

I was back to myself and Weasley was back to being him. I thanked Snape along with Weasley and we left the dungeon.

"See yer around," I drawled, giving Weasley a half-wave, much to his shock. He waved back and grinned.

"Draky!!" a voice shrieked shrilly.

_Pansy_. I groaned aloud, and quickened my steps to the Slytherins common room.

**Hermione's POV**

Ron entered the common room, with a smile of his face.

"What's so amusing?" I asked, punching him playfully.

He looked at me, surprised. "Uh, nothing."

Blushing a little, I gave him a light kiss on the cheek daringly in front of the others.

He just gave me a bewildered look.

A little annoyed, I looked at him with ridicule. "What's wrong?" I asked, forcing my voice to sound concerned.

He was different. Not like the Ron that was stuck in the shelter with me. He pulled me to somewhere private.

"Did I miss anything?" he asked with confusion in his eyes.

I smiled appreciatively at his acting. "You were only gone for a few minutes, Ron."

He gave a small chuckle. "Actually, I was gone longer. You wouldn't believe what happened in the morning right after Potions," he started, sitting down onto the floor and patting the space next to him.

I sat down beside him, irritated yet curious.

"You know the potion Snape thought us?" he queried.

I nodded. Like _duh_.

"I changed into Malfoy."

I know, I know. Don't be depressed about not doing the potion rig-

_WHAT?_

I blinked at him, not processing his words.

"He turned to me, and I became him," Ron repeated. "His life is truly terrible."

Oblivious to Ron's chuckles, I flashed back to the scene at the shelter. "_Right_ after Potions?" I asked, fear seizing my heart.

He nodded and this time he was the one who looked concerned. "Did Malfoy do anything to you?" he asked, his voice getting louder and angrier when he saw my look.

I placed my finger at his lips. "Shhh..."

I sat there, staring into space, looking dazed. No. _No_.

][ A u t h o r 's n o t e ][

Poor Hermione. I pity her. She must feel so cheated. Mwahahaha..

LonelyGer

P.S Review!


	15. Pretence

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, unless otherwise mentioned. They belong to J.K.Rowling. =)

Recap from the last chapter

_"He turned to me, and I became him," Ron repeated. "His life is truly terrible."_

_Oblivious to Ron's chuckles, I flashed back to the scene at the shelter. "Right after Potions?" I asked, fear seizing my heart._

_He nodded and this time he was the one who looked concerned. "Did Malfoy do anything to you?" he asked, his voice getting louder and angrier when he saw my look._

_I placed my finger at his lips. "Shhh..."_

_I sat there, staring into space, looking dazed. No. _No.

Chapter 14 - Pretence

**Draco's POV**

I cracked my knuckles. Crabbe and Goyle should know NEVER to mess with me. I smirked to myself, remembering how frightened they were when I told them they gave me a punch. Mwahahaha. How pathetic.

"You gonna stop smiling to yourself like a goon?" a voice came from behind.

I whipped around. Hermione.

"Uh, hi," I said stupidly.

She extended her hand and before I can say "what the...?", she slapped me across my face.

"Jerk!" she spat.

My palm touched the spot on my cheek which hurt. Ouch. "Huh?"

"How dare you take advantage of me!" she whispered furiously, looking around to see if anyone was eavesdropping.

"What did I do?!"

"You pretended to be Ron and you..." she sputtered.

"Kissed you?" I finished.

Another smack across my face. I wrenched her hand away from me. "Quit. That." I said, narrowing my eyes.

"Let go of me!" She clawed at my hand with her damn nails.

I dropped her hand and almost immediately her hand raised to give me yet _another_ slap. This time I blocked and caught her hand.

I leaned it and our faces became a few inches apart. "Never touch a Malfoy that way."

"I'm not scared," she said, sounding very much like she was trying to convince herself instead of me.

I pretend to nod seriously. "But of course. You are the brave one."

At this moment, Weasley, with his perfect timing, walked in on us.

**Hermione's POV**

"What are you two doing here?" he asked, alarmed.

"Nothing," I mumbled.

"Making mad love," Draco said lazily, smirking at Ron.

Ron rolled his eyes, like he knew Draco was lying and held my hand and pulled me away. "Stay away from her, you evil ferret!" he said jokingly.

Draco's eyes widened dramatically as he put one hand over his heart. "Never!"

Both of them joked around while I watched with ridicule. Enemies since Year One and now they are acting like old pals. What is the world coming to?

I cleared my throat noisily, waking them up from their 'trance'. "People would think you guys are queer," I muttered loud enough for them to hear.

Ron and Draco looked at each other in shock and jumped apart. Ron put his hand around my shoulders. "Who's queer?" Ron looked around, pretending to find the person. "Oh my god, Malfoy, is it you!?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "How did you ever guess? I thought I kept that secret well!" he said sarcastically.

Ron chuckled. Even I smiled, as small as it was. Draco looked at us, smiling. His eyes lingered at me a little longer.

_Good luck_, his voice said wistfully in my mind.

My heart pained. I tore my eyes away from him and concentrated on my shoes instead.

"Weasley, you are one lucky fellow," Draco joked, hitting Ron hard. He grinned in return.

"Excuse me," I interrupted, leaving them to talk to themselves hastily.

Racing to the prefects' common room, I sank onto the couch as my eyes watered. Gazing into the fire at the fireplace, my mind flashed back memories. It was getting too, too dizzy. I felt as if my eyes were spinning.

My head throbbing, I made my way to my bedroom, staggering slightly.

Then everything blacked out.

**Draco's POV**

I mused to myself about how adorable Hermione and Ron ((he's calling him Ron!)) looked together. Although jealous, I wanted Hermione to have the best, and according to her, Ron was the best. Even better than me.

I bit my lip, sighing inwardly and entered the common room. My eyes widened and I rushed forward to Hermione's aid.

"Hermione? Hermione?" I shook her gently. She wasn't responding!

Panicking, I could hardly think straight. Must. Bring. Her. To. Infirmary.

Carefully placing her into my arms, I stood up and carried her out of the common's room towards the infirmary. Along the way, people tried to stop me as they wanted to know what happened. I didn't care. I continued to walk briskly, oblivious to the surroundings.

"Nobody can stop me," I muttered under my breath.

Hurriedly, I turned the corner and yelled for Madam Pomfrey. She came and gasped and ordered me to carry her to one of the beds.

Worried sick, I placed her carefully and gently down, praying that nothing out of the ordinary would happen to her.

**Hermione's POV**

I heard someone mutter something about stopping him. I tried to opened my eyes, but I couldn't. I felt so tired.

][ A u t h o r 's n o t e ][

Ain't Malfoy hot?

LonelyGer

P.S Review!


	16. Hermione's Illness

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, unless otherwise mentioned. They belong to J.K.Rowling. =)

Recap from the last chapter

_I heard someone mutter something about stopping him. I tried to opened my eyes, but I couldn't. I felt so tired._

Chapter 15 - Hermione's Illness

**Hermione's POV**

Voices. More than one.

My eyelashes fluttered as I tried to open my eyes. "Harry... Ron..." I whispered hoarsely.

I tried to turn and look around for Draco. Realising, Ron and Harry were staring at me worriedly, I gave them a reassuring smile. "I'm okay. Who... how did I end up here?"

"Malfoy brought you here," Harry said shortly. Next to him, Ron beamed like Draco was his pet ferret and he had taught Draco well.

"Where's... him?" I forced the words out.

"When he saw us, he left and told me to take care of you," Ron informed me.

I tried to muster up some strength to stand. "Where are you going, Hermione?" Harry asked. "You can't leave."

"Need... to thank... him," I said, gasping for breath. Hands against the walls for support, I ordered Harry and Ron to stay there to wait for me. As much as they hated the idea, they could only watch me worriedly. Especially Ron.

On my way to the Slytherin's common room, I spotted Parvati Patil. I stopped her and asked her if she had seen Draco. She looked at me like I was insane, then told me he was at the library. I thanked her gratefully and made my way slowly to the library.

Just as I was about to enter the library, Pansy Parkinson and her other two girl friends came out. Pansy saw my helpless self and sneered. "Look at her. Don't you just _pity_ her?" she mocked.

I tried to glare at her with as much fierceness as I could.

She laughed at my attempt and pushed me to the ground. The three of them purposely stepped on my hands as they walked past me.

Flinching, I tried to stand. My hands hurt and my legs felt as if they were broken. I swallowed with difficulty and moved out of the way and onto the wall. I hated myself for being so helpless.

It was then Draco came out. He gasped at me, with a thick book under his arm. It read _Muggle Illness for Dummies_. I started to smile despite the pains. He saw me smile and quickly hid the book, his face tingeing with red.

"Hermione, what are you doing here? You are supposed to be in the-" Draco said, looking at me worriedly.

"Thank you," I spoke barely above a whisper. Draco helped me stand and I would have fallen if not for him standing there, supporting me.

It was like, the whole world just... sort of vanished. Like there was only me and him and nobody else. We were just standing there, me in his arms, gazing into each other's eyes...

][ A u t h o r 's n o t e ][

I love him! Urgh!!

LonelyGer

P.S Review!


	17. Exposed

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, unless otherwise mentioned. They belong to J.K.Rowling. =)

Recap from the last chapter

_"Thank you," I spoke barely above a whisper. Draco helped me stand and I would have fallen if not for him standing there, supporting me._

_It was like, the whole world just... sort of vanished. Like there was only me and him and nobody else. We were just standing there, me in his arms, gazing into each other's eyes..._

Chapter 16 - Exposed

**Hermione's POV**

His eyes were so different. When I first met him, I knew he was going to be one cruel dude because of his cold blue-grey eyes. But right now, they were the opposite of cold...

His eyes widened.

"Draco?" I questioned.

"B-behind..." he stammered.

I tried to turn my head using the least amount of energy and gasped.

Harry was standing there with Ron, tapping his foot and folding his arms, clucking his tongue. I wonder how he does that. So many actions at one time.

Ron, however, was staring at us with an expression mixed with disbelief, relief and hurt. "Hermione..."

My eyes flicked from Harry to Ron, and back. Oh my god... What should I do? "I-I can explain..." I trailed off.

How do I explain? Where do I start?

Draco cleared his throat. "Maybe we should find a place to talk," he suggested, squeezing my hand reassuringly.

***

"Then the previous Muggles assignment somehow broke us up." Draco continued from my sentence.

Harry cocked his head. "Uh... okay..." he said uncertainly. Ron was still staring at me, his expression never changing.

I swallowed painfully. How could I do this to him?

All of a sudden, Ron stood up. "I'm not taking anymore of this crap," he announced angrily and stormed off.

"Ron..." I tried to call out, but failing miserably as I had hardly any more strength.

Harry sighed. "I'll go talk to him," he said, nodding to us and left.

I don't know why, but tears started to run down my cheeks.

"Shhh... Shhh... it's going to be alright..." Draco soothed.

"Did you see his expression? He must hate me..." I sobbed into Draco's arms.

Draco tensed a notch, probably because I mentioned Ron. "He won't be angry for long... Nobody can stay angry at you for long," he said softly, kissing my nose lightly.

"I-I hope so... I'm scared, Draco, I'm scared," I mumbled, my voice muffled.

"Of what?" he questioned.

I peered at him under my eyelids. "What if he makes up his mind to never forgive me?"

Draco didn't answer and seemed to be staring off into space.

"Draco?"

He blinked as if he had just heard me and ruffled my hair. "Don't worry, Hermione. Everything will be alright..."

**Ron's POV**

"Ron! Ron! Wait up!" Harry called.

I grimaced as his voice and quickened my pace if possible. I certainly didn't need Harry to butt in at this time. Kind as he was, caring as he was, he can be annoying at times.

He caught up with me in a short matter of time and stopped me. "Ron... Listen to me," Harry panted.

I shrugged his hand off. "What?"

"I think you should have waited for Hermione to finish her explanation," Harry said, still panting slightly.

I sighed in exasperation. "That's _your_ problem. I don't feel a need to stay and listen to her talk about Malfoy like he was some-some god," I muttered furiously. "I thought he was a good guy."

Harry rolled his eyes at me. "This is _Malfoy_ we're talking about. I don't feel good about this arrangement either. I feel that he's going to hurt her sooner or later. But right now, they look happy together-"

"So we should just let them be?" I interrupted in disbelief. "Damn, have you forgotten that I'm madly in love with _Hermione_?"

"Ron! Calm down! Stop your blabbering!" Harry shouted. "I have not forgot about that, Ron. If you claim that you love her so much, you should let her be with Malfoy where she would be happy with!"

I think I gave Harry a punch. He staggered back, glaring at me in shock. "This is nonsense! I am not listening to this," I said, pushing him away as I stalked back to the Gryffidor common room.

"Ron!"

***

I laid in my bed, glaring at the ceiling. Malfoy. Draco. With Hermione? My Hermione?

I turned to my right. "Harry's right," I mumbled to myself. "Malfoy's where Hermione would be happy with."

**Hermione's POV**

I'm so glad. I'm so glad. I'm so glad. I'm so glad. I'm so glad.

"I'm so glad," I muttered out loud.

Draco looked at me quizzically, then shrugged and continued talking to Madam Pomfrey.

From what Madam Pomfrey said, it looks like I had a high fever. Had is the correct word. I guess it blew off already. Whew. To think I thought I had leukemia or something.

Anyway. I'm so, so glad Ron's not angry at me anymore. His opinion matters a lot of me, along with Harry's. After all we are the wonder trio aren't we?

][ A u t h o r 's n o t e ][

Awwwright. This is a new one. Ron's POV. A bit odd, don't you think?

**dEsTiNy**, **TheLavenderBunny**, **karuluvjessrory **- Thank you, thank you!

**crazygurlhyper13 **- Woman! You are hysterical! BTW, thanks for reviewing every chapter.

**katlove118 **- Thanks! I plan to be a writer =X.

LonelyGer

P.S Review!

P.P.S In case you think this is the last chapter, you are very, very wrong. :P


	18. Veela Girl

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, unless otherwise mentioned. They belong to J.K.Rowling. =)

Chapter 17 - Veela Girl

**Hermione's POV**

The next morning was almost enjoyably. Besides the dirty looks I have gotten from the Slytherins and some Gryffindors, I actually had a good breakfast. I can't believe word about me and Draco spread so fast. Then again, this _is_ Hogwarts.

I saw Draco looking over at me helplessly while the Slytherins were lecturing him. Probably about _me_. I stifled a laugh.

Just then, a drop-dead gorgeous dark-brown haired - even darker than mine - girl walked in gracefully into the Great Hall. Everyone muttered around excitedly. Who was she? A Veela? Impossible...!

I watched along with the rest of the students interestedly as she walked up to Professsor Dumbledore and whispered into his ear. Professor Dumbledore looked up, surprised. He nodded, then motioned for her to follow him and they went out.

Excited whispers erupted around me almost immediately.

"She's gorgeous..."

"... from Beauxbaton?"

***

At dinnertime, we saw the new girl again. She sure is an eye-catcher. All of us watched her, mouth opened, as she smiled elegantly at us and tossed her head.

"Ahem, may I have your attention?" Professor Dumbledore's voice brought me crashing down back to Earth.

"We have a new fifth year student here transferred from Beauxbaton. Her name is Beliarosa Hersilia Atractivo. Please welcome her," Dumbledore said, with a slight amusement in his voice. "She has been sorted into..." he paused. "Slytherin."

As the Slytherin table erupted into cheers and wolf-calls, the rest of the tables were sighing in disappointment. What was wrong with everyone? Even Harry looked downcast. "Hellooo?" I said, waving my hand in front of him. I think the only people who aren't upset are half the girls in Gryffindor and Ron.

_She is pretty_, I admitted to myself grudgingly. _I guess I'm going to be seeing a lot of her._

I tried to catch Draco's eyes but I couldn't find him. Where...? I looked around, feeling rather odd. He couldn't have just disappeared, could he?

Ron nudged me. "Hermione, over there."

I turned to the direction he pointed. Oh big deal, so the Belia girly is sitting there. So what?

I gaped.

Draco Malfoy was sitting right next to her.

**Draco's POV**

Her voice is so beautiful. Just like music. Some sort of classical songs Clayderman plays. Completely deli-

_Draco Malfoy!_A voice said shrilly in my mind, interrupting all thoughts of Beliarosa. Irritated, I glanced around to see who had spoken.

Oh. That girl is Gryffindor. What was her name again? Oh yes, Hermione Granger.

I stared at her, annoyed to be interrupted. _WHAT?_

_Draco Malfoy, how dare you! _Hermione said furiously.

Couldn't be bothered, I rolled my eyes at her and turned back to Beliarosa, who was now smiling sweetly at me and asking me if I had been to Beauxbaton school grounds before.

Shaking my head slightly, I prompted her to talk more.

**Hermione's POV**

HOW DARE HE! HE ACTUALLY TURNED AWAY FROM ME!

I felt a hand on my shoulder. Furious, I kept staring at Draco, willing him to look over once more and slapped the hand away.

" 'Mione, you okay?" Ron asked, concerned and sounding a bit disgusted at Draco.

"Never been better," I said through gritted teeth.

Infuriated, I started thinking about all sorts of curses I would do on him when I see him in the prefects' common room.

***

_Where is _that_ guy? _ I thought, half-worried, the other half still mad at him. As if he heard me, Draco popped in to the prefects' common room, and without greeting me, he passed me as if I was invisible and slammed his bedroom door.

I stared after him in disbelief. Eighteen seconds later, I was knocking and kicking his door. At long last, Draco opened the door.

"Excuse me," he said coolly. A voice I hadn't heard since-since a long time ago.

On instinct, my hand flew up and touched his forehead. As if I wasn't shocked enough by my own action, he wrenched my hand and almost twisted it. "Draco!" I yelled in pain.

Suddenly, he jerked his head, as if he had just woken up from a trance. "Wha- Hermione, you okay?"

I slapped him. "You almost twisted my arm!" I shouted.

"I did not!" he said indignantly.

I thrusted my hand at him. "What are these red marks then?"

"You hurt yourself," Draco said lamely.

I kept silent, shooting daggers at him with my eyes. He must have realized that I wasn't having him on.

"Hermione, I'm sorry. I didn't know... Did I really twist your arm?" His voice became more worried.

"Almost," I mumbled softly.

He took my hand and massaged it. "Feeling better?" he asked, his voice husky.

"Yeah," I said quietly.

][ A u t h o r 's n o t e ][

What was wrong with Draco?

**Detrianelle **- Er, I don't recall writing about Cho. Anyway, it's my story and I want them to be in Muggle Studies. Just take it that Hermione took Muggle Studies again and Draco didn't tell Lucius about his taking of Muggle Studies. *Shrugs*

**girlymouth **& **Danceange101 **- Thanks! **girlymouth**, I hope you are not losing sleep! LOLx.

LonelyGer

P.S Review!


	19. Temperarily Forgotten

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, unless otherwise mentioned. They belong to J.K.Rowling. =)

Recap from last chapter

_"Hermione, I'm sorry. I didn't know... Did I really twist your arm?" His voice became more worried._

_"Almost," I mumbled softly._

_He took my hand and massaged it. "Feeling better?" he asked, his voice husky._

_"Yeah," I said quietly._

Chapter 18 - Temporarily Forgotten

**Draco's POV**

I yawned and tried to move. My right arm had fallen asleep and Hermione was sleeping on it. I gazed at her, smiling. She was sleeping soundly and snoring slightly.

_Dracoooo_, a voice called out playfully.

I immediately twisted my head around and looked for the beautiful new girl, standing up and startling the brown-haired girl and feeling sparks on my right arm.

_I'm outside the prefects' common roooooom_, the voice called out again.

Ignoring the yells coming from the brown-haired girl, I walked out as quickly as I could.

Beliarosa was standing there, looking totally bored and was surrounded by guys. When she saw me, her face lit up. "Draco!" she said, smiling.

I broke into a grin and jogged over to her, offering my hand to which she held gratefully and gave the guys a wave. We walked off, pretending that we owned the school.

"DRACO!"

That voice... it sounded familiar... like I've heard it somewhere...

The brown-haired girl who had been in my room stood before us, hands on her hips, her eyebrows arched in anger.

Beliarosa turned to me, her face concerned. "Do you know her?" she asked.

I looked at Beliarosa and then, at the girl, and did that for a couple more times. "No..." I said confusedly.

Tears formed in the brown-haired girl's eyes and her bottom lip trembled slightly. Beliarosa shrugged and pulled me towards another direction. Before moving in step with Beliarosa, I turned back and scrutinized her face. Do I know her? Why was she making such a big deal?

**Hermione's POV**

I collapsed on the ground, my tears flowing silently. Drac- Draco promised... he promised to love me till the day he died. How-how could he?

"That Belly girl is such a slut," a voice said quietly beside me. Slowly, I turned my head and saw Pansy Parkinson staring after their wake, frowning in disgust.

"Hm." I muttered. I guess my only console now is that Pansy was feeling discontented too. I sighed aloud.

She sat down beside me, her face seeming a little wet too. "I hate her," she said aloud.

I hung my head in agreement. "She's a Veela," I said.

"Half," Pansy corrected me. "She's in my house. Of course I'd know."

My bottom lip trembled. "What do we do?" I cried, my heart aching like crazy.

She looked at me, her lips parted in shock. "You're asking _me_?" she asked incredulously.

I sighed in misery.

**Draco's POV**

Wow. I had been together with Beliarosa for three months. You bet that was long. Although she was kind of ditzy and air-headed, but she's... sweet and gorgeous. And she's... pretty.

I noticed the brown-haired girl had quitted disturbing me, though she was now staring at me in some sort of trance. Although I felt really uncomfortable, a part of me felt gleeful. Of course, someone would be watching me.

I also noticed she was usually with a redhead. A Weasley. His arm was always around her whenever I saw them. A pang of jealousy shot passed me when I think about it.

I stepped into the Slytherin common room, looking for Beliarosa.

"She's missing!" someone shrieked. Chaos reigned.

"Huh? What?" I asked, bewildered. Slytherins are usually a cool-headed bunch. What are they getting upset over?

"Who? Who's missing?" I tried to ask a first-year. He ignored me and continued searching frantically.

Annoyed and disturbed by the scene, I yelled out. "STOP. RIGHT. NOW!"

Everyone froze in their places, all turning to me at the same time. "What happened?" I asked slowly.

The first-year looked at me as if I was an idiot, which I found rather stupid. "_She's_ missing!"

"WHO?" I roared.

"Beliarosa." A girl called Pansy told me calmly. She must the only person who could be calm at this time.

My eyes widened. "WHAT? We were supposed to go on a date TODAY!"

Everyone rolled their eyes at me and continued searching while I stood there, dazed.

_What?_

**Hermione's POV**

Word had spread. Beliarosa Atractivo, the amazing, gorgeous beauty was missing. I was relieved when I heard that but my relief quickly changed to heartache when I knew Draco would be upset over the loss. Poor Draco.

Ron's hand tightened around mine as we proceed to the Great Hall. We were pretty late because Ron was _so_ helpless in Care of Magical Creatures.

When we got there, I noticed straightaway that Draco wasn't there. Worry seeped into my heart, lungs...

"Er, Ron, I got to, uh, go to the washroom," I said, giving him a brief reassuring smile and walked briskly out. Once outside, I ran and ran to the prefects' common room.

He wasn't there! I turned hysterical as I searched the bathroom and his bedroom. Where could he be?

Then the troubled look on my face cleared when I happened to look out of the window.

He was at the garden.

][ A u t h o r 's n o t e ][

I'm so glad that SOME of you are enjoying my story. I made a poster of this story... Whaddya think? I'm a beginner at stuff like that. Anyway it's at [www.boomspeed.com/lonelyger][1] =) I'm going to add a poll there to ask you guys for suggestions for the sequel title.

My condolence for the girl from my school who commited suicide and passed away on 17 January 2003. Rest in peace and may God bless her soul.

LonelyGer

P.S Review!

P.P.S Is this short?

   [1]: http://www.boomspeed.com/lonelyger



	20. It's not my fault

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, unless otherwise mentioned. They belong to J.K.Rowling. =)

Recap from last chapter

_ Once outside, I ran and ran to the prefects' common room._

_He wasn't there! I turned hysterical as I searched the bathroom and his bedroom. Where could he be?_

_Then the troubled look on my face cleared when I happened to look out of the window._

_He was at the garden._

Chapter 19 - It's not my fault

**Hermione's POV**

I approached the restless Draco with caution. He was pacing up and down and muttering some words which I've caught on.

"Draco?" I called hesitantly.

His eyes grew big. "Hermione!" he breathed and was by my side in an instant, clutching my hand. "I- I'm sorry, Hermione."

"What?" I asked confusedly though I knew exactly what he was talking about.

"P-please forgive me. Take me back, please," he whispered, his eyes pleading.

I twisted my hand away from his. "I don't know what you are talking about."

He looked at me in disbelief, and then in relief. "Does it mean you are not angry at me?"

Around that moment, I burst. "DO YOU WISH THAT I DIDN'T KNOW?" I screamed.

Draco took a step back. "I-I... she seduced me, Hermione! She brainwashed me! I swear I didn't know!" he claimed.

I stared at him with hurt in my eyes. Unable to resist the temptation, I gave him a slap.

"Hermione! I'm sor-" he started.

"_No_," I spat, spinning around and walking away.

][ A u t h o r 's n o t e ][

THE STORY IS ENDING SOON!!! So this chapter's short. It's ending anyway. I want it to be a perfect 20. Hehe.

LonelyGer

P.S Review!

_www.boomspeed.com/lonelyger_


	21. Lost Without You

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, unless otherwise mentioned. They belong to J.K.Rowling. =)

Recap from last chapter

_I stared at him with hurt in my eyes. Unable to resist the temptation, I gave him a slap._

_"Hermione! I'm sor-" he started._

_"No," I spat, spinning around and walking away._

Chapter 20 - Lost Without You

**Draco's POV**

She rejected me. She rejected me. She rejected me.

I repeated those words to myself, hardly processing. I slumped down the bench in the garden. This time, this time it's real.

This time she's dumping me.

She's leaving me.

Alone.

For Ron.

**Hermione's POV**

I ran and ran, fresh tears flowing out of my eyes. Not looking where I was going, I ran smack into Ron. Ron was surprised and put his arms around me.

"Shhh... it's okay..." he consoled.

But it's not. It never will be. I couldn't face the facts. I could hardly believe my courage.

To tell you the truth, I have no idea. People look at me like I'm some brainy genius when actually I'm not. I just happen to like reading. I'm stupid at times too. Like now. I have absolutely no idea about everything. Like why I was sorted into Gryffindor when I'm not at all brave.

And why I had to be in love with, of all people, Draco.

Or why I gave him up.

My heart felt as if someone had shot me. I had never felt so completely lost before. Because this time, this time it's real. I knew, I knew that it would never happen to me and Draco again.

For the last time, I glanced back, my face tear-streaked.

][ A u t h o r 's n o t e ][

Okay, I better get started on my sequel. They get older and graduates from Hogwarts. Let me warn you, it's PG 13, for violence. =P

LonelyGer

P.S Review! It's the last chapter!

_www.boomspeed.com/lonelyger_


	22. Sequel Title

My new sequel story title is Forced To Hate. Must continue supporting me!

=)

LonelyGer


	23. NEW story uploaded

Forced to Hate

Chapter One uploaded!

www.boomspeed.com/lonelyger for poster of Love Against My Will and Forced to Hate.

**Nea** - Because I wanted to type that and I didn't want to switch POVs.

**Heather** - You have your answer.

**Lavender** - Omg... you have no idea how overjoyed I was to hear that. LOLx.

**crazygurlhyper13** - If I didn't end it that way, I wouldn't have a sequel. Sorry! Hehe...

**SnOwAnGeL** - Thanks!


End file.
